


Daisuga Days

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jelous!Daichi, M/M, Volleydorks, daisuga - Freeform, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Come on Daichi you would so hit that."





	

If there is one thing for certain in this world it is that Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi captain and co-captain of the Karasuno Volleyball club, are in love with each other, they show this through the longing gazes, lingering touches and the soft words shared between them. It was obvious to any passerby the depth of their love, it was often commented upon by members of other teams during training camps and matches. This was becoming a rather large problem for the members of Karasuno, because even though the love the two shared was blatantly clear to the rest of the world, the two people that it involved the most remained painfully oblivious.

When Suga and Daichi first arrived at Karasuno it had been cute, the way the two of them blushed whenever the other one was mentioned, the way they basically tripped over their own feet to help the other. By their second year it had progressed to being funny seeing two people be so comfortable around each other yet so awkward at the same time. Asahi had laughed at their awkwardness whereas Tanaka and Nishinoya had been relentless with their teasing. Now after three long years it was just plain frustrating, try as the others might neither Daichi nor Suga seemed ready to confess and run into the sunset together like the rest of their team hoped. Now whenever one of them sang the others praises the rest of the volleyball team would just roll their eyes and walked away from the rambling idiots with a "we get it your in love" mumbled under the breath.

Revolution was brought about on one of the worst 'Daisuga days' as the team had dubbed it. This was a day when the two lovebirds were being particularly sickening and affectionate. That particular day it had started bright and early with morning practice when Suga accidentally tripped over a ball and rolled his ankle, Daichi had unsurprisingly dropped what he was doing and immediately ran to Suga's side. Even after his repeatedly telling Daichi he was fine, his worried friend made him sit out to "be certain that you won't be in any pain when you play." Suga had blushed at his concern before going along with Daichi's wishes. It then continued throughout the day as Daichi was waiting for Suga after one of his classes. Not seeing him clearly as he harried out of class Suga walked straight into the waiting boy, and like every cheesy high school rom com, the books fell almost comically from Suga's hands and when reaching for the books both of the boys bumped heads. After apologising profusely and picking up the fallen books Daichi softly reached and brushed his thumb along the light pink mark that had formed on Suga's forehead. Daichi noticed that his hand was lingering too long to be considered platonic and promptly sprang apart from a dazed looking Suga. Asahi, having unfortunately seen the whole encounter, reported it all to Nishinoya who just groaned and lightly band his head against the nearest wall in frustration.

At afternoon practice that day the team had enough, it was becoming increasingly clear that no matter what mom and dad just wouldn't talk about their feelings to each other. After practice Nishinoya and Tanaka called over the rest of their team mates and told them that they just wanted to give the fools a shove in the right direction. The rest of the team was on board, so the planning began.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly the best idea came from Tsukishima. For most of the groups chat Tsukki had his headphones on having gotten bored after hearing the first few suggestions of ; "let's just stick them in a room and make them talk," and "let's all play truth or dare and make them kiss," which were both shot down with sad "already tried them multiple times," from Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi. After half an hour, once Tsukishima's song playlist had finished he interrupted the others conversation "Daichi seems like the jealous type doesn't he?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at him with wide eyes. Tanaka placed two hand on either side of Tsukishima's face and yelled "You...are...a...genius! That's so simple yet so brilliant. Jelousy, Noya why haven't we tried that before?!" Pushing Tanaka off him with a tad too much force Tsukishima stood up and began walking out of the room mustering "you're just all idiots," just loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. He didn't listen to Tanaka and Nishinoya's yells of "respect your elders," And just kept on walking. Yamaguchi left almost immediately after that, grabbing his bag and rushing out after

Once Tsukki and Tadashi were gone the smaller group of people went back to work with a renewed vigour, now with a much clearer idea of what was going to happen. They spent another few minutes finalising everything and left school that day feeling hopeful that their suffering was coming to an end soon.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was put into motion the next morning at practice, with all team members arriving early for once, even Tsukki was roped into playing a part. The team just hoped that the plan worked as well in real life as it did in theory. It started out small with a few of them complimenting Suga on his hair when the co-captain walked into practice. Tanaka had been a little worried before hand not knowing exactly how to act, but after Nishinoya had assured him that it would be fine and just to pretend that Suga was Shimizu Senpai, Ryuu felt far more adept to play his part. The little compliments continued for the beginning of training Kageyama even gave Suga a genuine compliment,hinata practically died when he heard Kageyama awkwardly tell the other setter that he had 'nice form'. Everytime someone would compliment the third year setter Nishinoya noticed ta muscle would twitch in daichi's face, barely noticeable unless you were paying close attention.

The next phase began when Kageyama, Asahi, Ennoshita and Suga were playing a small practice game whilst Daichi and the others had a breather on the side lines. Tanaka took the metaphorical stage when he let a small comment slip to Nishinoya, "Hey Noya-kun have you ever noticed how pretty suga is, I mean his features are almost feminine." Tanaka felt Daichi flinch at the comment and tried to hide his smirk. The plan was going well, Daichi seemed to be getting more and more agitated with every compliment, and now He seemed to be paying close attention to every word spoken. "Yeah everyone knows Suga's hot as hell, he is constantly getting confessions from girls, even a few boys if I heard right. I'm not surprised though, I don't think there is a person at our school who wouldn't bang him." Nishinoya's reply was purposefully crude trying to emit as much of a reaction out of Daichi as possible. The two boys chanced a glance to the right or them and only just managed to contain the giggles that threatened to escape. Their fearless leader was sat bolt upright, hands clasped tightly on his lap, face bright red. "What's your opinion on this Sawamura." Daichi answered without looking at the two smirking boys, "I have no...no um-opinion on the matter." His attention seemed to be on the practice game that was just now wrapping up. "Oh come on Daichi-kin. Anyone can tell that Suga-kun fine as hell, especially today, I meant damn those shorts. I bet even Shoyou-chan thinks so," they all looked towards Hinata, who was smiling widely and nodding his head in agreement "yeah, Suga-san is suuuper pretty, he's all like...woah and wah!" The orange haired boy exclaimed, his hands flying about to further his point. Tsukki took this moment to tune in, "yeah Daichi, even I'd tap that." Yamaguchi hit Tsukki lightly in the arm muttering 'so crude' under his breath at his friends use of the words 'tap that'.

Daichi's attention was now fully directed at the group of boys. Not noticing that the practice match that had been going on had now finished completely, Kageyamas job to now make sure that Suga walked over at the right time. "Come on Daichi, tell us. You so know you would." Nishinoya whined. Daichi didn't respond and Tsukki wanted to put an end to this whole conversation, "would you or would you not fuck suga?" Daichi seemed to snap at that, with an almost pained expression on his face, "of course I would, you idiots, but it's more than that, he's not just some toy. Sure he is pretty, and hot and whatever else, extremely so but he's not just his looks he's kind and selfless and the best person I've met, so yeah I would 'fuck him' as you so kindly put it Tsukishima, but I would be happy just seeing his smile everyday." Tanaka and Nishinoya weren't expecting such a mushy response from the captain. The group heard the sound of Kageyama clearing his throat. Daichi's head snapping towards the intruding sound at an almost inhuman speed, face draining of all colour. There stood the four boys who had previously being playing on the courts. Suga was at the front mouth open slightly, face bright red. "Daichi would you really?"  
All of the colour returned to the mentioned boys face at a rapid speed. "S-shit suga, I didn't see you there, um h-how much did you hear?" Suga's shocked face soften slightly into a small bashful smile, "I heard Tsukishima's comment then all of what you said. I think we should go talk in private don't you Daichi?" Daichi nervously stood up, obviously expecting the worst, before following Suga into the equipment room. The rest of the team deciding, for once, not toeavesdrop. "So Daichi where were we?" Suga said smiling kindly at his friend of many years. Daichi scratched the back of his head whilst looking at the floor, "I-I'm so sorry suga, that must have been weird it just that th-" Suga stopped his rambling mid sentence, "Daichi all I want to know is whether you meant those things that you said about me." Daichi finally looked up at the silver haired boy, "of course I did, suga, you are the nicest, kindest, best person I have ever met. And I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or for things to be weird for us, sorry." Daichi resumed his previous staring at the floor, "Baka Daichi," Suga whispered before pulling the blushing captain into an embrace. "Daichi I have thought those things about you since I first met you." Daichi pulled away with a shocked expression. "R-really, because I started liking you since our second week at school." Daichi spoke expression hopeful, before his gaze quickly dropped again, "Oh crap, you might have meant that another way, not in the way I'm thinking, sorry." Suga laughed lightly at his friends behaviour, "you're so dense sometimes Daichi, of course I meant it in that way. I find it funny that it's been three years and neither of us has noticed the other ones feelings." Daichi laughed along with him, his mood considerably brighter after suga's reassurances. "They must have known all along," he gestures towards the courts, "God all the times we got locked in here, all of the dares. Oh my god." He groans, dropping his head onto Sugawaras shoulder. "No wonder every time I spoke about you Nishinoya would just roll his eyes and walk away." They both giggled before going quiet. "So after three years I'm finally going to ask. Daichi, at the moment you are a boy and my friend, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Laughing at Suga's cheesy way of asking, he nodded before placing a quick kiss onto suga's head. "Of course, now should we go back in."

When the two walked back into the room they were swarmed by the rest of the team wanting to know what had happened. "Alright everyone back to training, and to all of you, please stop perving on my boyfriend," Daichi boomed slinging an arm around Suga's shoulders.

A collective chorus of "fucking finally" could be heard around the globe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Drabble that I wrote in the car.


End file.
